


picture perfect

by linyanjuns



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, but not rly, the coachella fic no one asked for, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linyanjuns/pseuds/linyanjuns
Summary: ziyi resents linkai for dragging him to a music festival and wasting hours of his precious life until he finds a fascinating face in the crowd.





	picture perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i havent proofread my work since 1991 i’m sorry in advance
> 
> excuse my pathetic attempt at the sm*t and my strange writing style i am a newbie at the former and just suck at the latter

coachella carried a loud atmosphere, and ziyi felt that while he should’ve expected it (since it is a music festival, after all) it came as too much of a shock. ziyi liked quiet places; curse wang linkai for dragging him somewhere he didn’t want to be. 

(in all fairness, he feels like he would’ve enjoyed the festival a lot more if it accommodated to his music taste) 

he feels lost in the crowd; the loud music is pushed aside and replaced with a fear of someone accidentally stepping on his white shoes, or white trousers for that matter. he makes a mental note - because the place is definitely too crowded to set a reminder on his phone - to never, under any circumstances, take fashion advice from zhangjing and linkai. 

linkai offers him a glass bottle filled with liquid and he’s not entirely sure what its contents are, but he remembers american laws and tells himself that there’s no way that a thirteen-year-old looking wang linkai would be able to purchase alcohol (and he would expect neither zhangjing nor zhengting to do the younger said favour). he confidently brings the bottle to his lips and swallows gulp after gulp. 

he only registers the burning sensation in his throat after a solid quarter of the bottle is gone - fuck you, xiao gui, he thinks as the unpleasant tingling in his throat intensifies - and only then registers that the younger had shamelessly handed him a bottle of vodka. when ziyi turns around to scold him, linkai mutters a quick „sorry, i just wanted you to chill a bit, relax boogie”. he wonders whether the alcohol’s effects are starting to kick in already or whether linkai’s tone is truly not apologetic in the slightest. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

wang ziyi is a lightweight, he confirms as fifteen minutes later the scene before his eyes is nothing but a blur and the flashing lights remind him of festive decorations; he momentarily questions himself whether christmas came early this year, but the moment a stranger bumps into him and knocks him out of his alcohol induced daze he realises that christmas, in fact, comes neither early nor late. 

the festival attracts individuals with a mixture of different hair colours, ranging from teal to turquoise and all possible shades of taupe. at first sight ziyi felt intrigued - he rarely sees a hair colour that isn’t pitch black or dark brown in china, unless it’s a celebrity that he’s looking at - but it soon became a norm for him. 

he turns around and doesn’t understand why he’s so drawn to the stranger that almost knocked him off his feet (and he has to admit that he almost succeeded in doing so both literally and figuratively). 

the stranger’s hair catches his attention, though it’s nowhere near as bright as the girl’s standing to his left; it’s a cool blond, and even with hundreds of different colours hitting his photoreceptors every second he can see through the colours how damaged the guy’s hair is.

ziyi’s vision trails from the stranger’s hair to his eyebrows – they’re much darker and if damaged hair wasn’t enough of an indication of his hair having been dyed, this certainly is – and from his eyebrows to his eyes; from his eyes down to his nose and across his cheeks and down to his lips, and when ziyi finally manages to construct a complete image of the stranger’s face, the breath he didn’t know he was holding in hitches in his throat because the stranger is _beautiful_. 

unconsciously his hand trails to the other’s face and he doesn’t know if it’s lust or utter intoxication that makes him do so, whispering just how _fucking gorgeous_ the other is (in chinese, of course). he notices that the stranger’s cheeks are flushed and he wonders whether he was an accidental victim of linkai’s bottle of vodka, too.

„if i’m so pretty like this, would you like to see more of me?” 

hearing the man reply in his mother tongue sounds like music to his ears. instead of replying with words, though, ziyi speaks in actions. he pulls the stranger towards him and their lips clash almost instantly with ziyi’s tongue thoroughly exploring the other’s mouth. when they pull apart ziyi feels even more lightheaded than before, and this time he sees not one but two beautiful men standing before him. he’s not drunk enough to realise that it’s an illusion, but he finds himself appreciating the sight until the other grabs his jacket and starts dragging him by the collar. ziyi finds a moment to take the risk of pulling out his phone from his pocket to snap a picture of the stunning stranger; he struggles to focus the camera due to movement and his state but eventually manages to take something and he hopes that it’s good enough to capture what he intended to.

they stumble through the crowd together (and ziyi no longer cares about the state of his previously pristine shoes) until they reach a fairly secluded area - the music is still as loud as ever but there are less people in his line of sight, which is much better given the situation - and they immediately latch their lips back together. ziyi’s hand instinctively wanders towards the other one’s crotch. his fingers linger at the waistband of his underwear until the other moans and grinds into his touch which he interprets as an action that’s consensual enough to let him go further. 

he doesn’t remember exactly what happens next; he briefly recalls pulling out his own dick, eventually pushing it into the other and being rewarded with a series of pain-laced moans. he recalls burying his head into the other’s neck as he thrusts up into him, as swiftly and intensely as he possibly can in his intoxicated state. the other writhes and whines in his embrace, arms reaching around ziyi’s own and hands tugging on ziyi’s hair. it all happens too quickly for ziyi’s liking and he finds himself spilling straight into the stranger while the other comes on his stomach. he remembers sliding out of him and collapsing onto the cold, muddy ground with the stranger passed out but still intertwined in his arms. 

ziyi looks at him and concludes that even with his drenched hair sticking to his sweaty forehead and a post-orgasmic blush on his cheeks, the person whose name he doesn’t know is the most beautiful person he had ever seen. 

he wants to watch over him and wait until the other wakes up so he can ask for his name, but the drowsiness and exhaustion brought on by both alcohol and his actions is stronger than his desire to relish in the other’s beauty for as long as he possibly can, and ziyi falls asleep as soon as the stranger’s eyes begin to flutter open. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

when ziyi wakes up the crowd had already dispersed and he’s in the exact same place as he was before involuntarily falling asleep. 

his head dashes to the side in hopes to find the stranger lying beside him but to his disappointment, he only finds linkai staring at him with a shit-eating grin on his face, filling his camera roll with humiliating shots of a hungover wang ziyi.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna know what happened later?  
> find me on twitter @/yanjunjpg for a twt/text au showing exactly that :>


End file.
